


Hope In Half-Desire

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Fire, Happy ending? Maybe?, M/M, the wings don't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: It was ending in flames, a crackling wildfire felling trees around them.





	Hope In Half-Desire

It was ending in flames, a crackling wildfire felling trees around them. Baz is lying flat on his back, ready and waiting, but Simon paces, wishing he still had his magic so he can at least try to do something, anything to save them both. They're dying, both choking on smoke and shadows, Baz is so obviously burnt out, exhausted and flammable. The world was cruel, to the magical, to the queer, to the vampiric, which was why Simon was still looking for a way out, even as the forest folded in on itself, even as the air grew heavy and fire crept closer.

 

Baz stiffens, trying to stand as he's pulled down, down, down. His fingers tangle insistently in Simon's hair and t-shirt. The dust and ashes drag his his consciousness, he's burnt out and sinking like a stone, trembling in his boyfriend's arms, he's nervous and impatient lips find Simon's, melting against them. Baz always said Simon Snow would die kissing him, and he's not far from wrong. Just not today.

 

A shower of rain comes on too suddenly and powerfully to not be magical, they are scorched and drenched at the same time, they'll talk later, redefined and redeemed.


End file.
